Finally opening her heart again
by balabalanceh
Summary: It has been three years since Kyoko became an actress. She thinks that it is time to move on from revenge. Asking Ren for help was the easy part. How on earth will Sho react?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. Please review so that I know how to improve.

**The Past 3 years**

It had been three years since Kyoko had entered the showbiz industry. Over the years she had fought mentally with herself a lot. As the days went by, she felt less and less need for revenge against Sho. Little did she know that she was opening her heart and allowing herself to love again.

Finally Kyoko could not stand it anymore and decided to ask each of her friends on their opinions. As she entered the Love Me room, she saw Kanae putting her Love Me pink overalls back into the locker.

"Moko San". Kyoko screamed as she gave Kanae a massive bear hug. I need to talk to you.

**10 minutes later.**

Kanae's eyes widened in shock.

"How could you even think about forgiving that * &#$!"

"He broke your heart and stole your first kiss"!

"If you seriously want to forgive him, feel free but there is no way on earth that I am going to help you with this one"

Oh crap, thought Kanae as she finally stopped yelling at Kyoko. Kanae turned around slowly expecting to see a teary Kyoko. However, much to her surprise, Kyoko had put up a professional mask and simply nodded and excused herself.

As Kyoko left the Love Me room she thought about what her Moko san had said and gave a sad smile. I could talk to Chirori or Maria but I feel that they would be no help. Which means….. That I have to talk to Ren! Over the years they had became good friends and no longer used any honourifics.

No no, I absolutely disturb Ren with this matter. However…. Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Might as well go and try. Just then Ren came round the corner. He stood there for a moment glancing at the girl that he had secretly loved. Over the years she had grown so much. Not only in the mentally but physically as well. She had allowed her hair to turn black again and had developed curves.

Just then, Kyoko turned to glance at Ren. She immediately requested to go over tonight. At first, Ren was too stunned to speak. However soon getting into character, he agreed.

**Later that night**

They were both silently eating their dinner when Kyoko finally said something.

"U-um um, Ren"?

"I was thinking, over the years I have come to forgive Sho".

"I want to patch up with him, but I don't know".

"Can you help me decide".

Ren smiled tenderly at her flustered face.

"Of course I will help you".

"After all if you keep plotting your revenge, your acting would be slowed down".

"Go call Shoko-san now and tell her we want to talk to Sho tomorrow".

"I am sure that she would be more than happy to help".


	2. Chapter 2

**In the meeting with Sho, Shoko, Ren and Kyoko**

"What is it; you came here to admit defeat"?

Sho said with his head in the air hiding his emotions.

Kyoko looked momentarily surprised but then just said

"No, actually, I have decided to forget about such a petty thing as revenge".

"What ! I know, that pin headed actor made you say this did'nt he"?

"There is no way that I will let you get out of my grasp".

"You are mine to forever toy with and there is no way you shall ever delete my existence".

Exclaimed a furious Sho.

"You get back here and apologize for everything Fuwa Shotarou"

Was the reply of his furious manager.

"Why should I"?

While Sho and his manager continued bickering, Ren and Kyoko got up.

"We shall be leaving now".

Stated a surprisingly calm Ren.

"We only came here to tell Sho that we are forgiving him and that if he wanted to come to LME to ever talk that he was perfectly welcome as long as he does not harm or threaten any of our staff"

"Thank You for your hospitably"

With that, Ren and Kyoko left a confused and furious Sho behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue**

It had been 2 years since Kyoko had started dating Ren. A month after confronting Sho, Ren finally had the courage to confess to Kyoko. Kyoko was so stunned that she just nodded. That night back at Daruyama, Kyoko did some self reflecting only to realise that even though she had unlocked her box, she had already unknowingly fallen for Ren. You can guess how their relationship was after.

So now here she was getting for her wedding. Kyoko smiled as she finally walked down the aisle towards the man whom she truly loved.

Sorry if the characters are a little out of character, but hey it** IS **my first fan fiction and I am still learning so ( Death Stare) Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it. _


End file.
